Blade arrangements are known very well from the comprehensive available prior art. The known blade arrangements are used both for guide blade rows and for moving blade rows of compressors, a circumferential groove for receiving all the blades of the row being provided in a blade carrier. The blades are fastened in the circumferential groove with the aid of a hammer-shaped or dovetail-like form fit, in that correspondingly designed blade roots engage behind projections protruding from the side walls of the holding groove. In order to bring about play-free, low-wear and reliable bracing of the blades in the holding groove, it is known to insert between the blade root underside and the groove bottom substructures configured as feather keys, spring elements in the form of a helical spring or a longitudinally and transversely slotted clamping sleeve. Mounting and manufacturing plays present in the radial direction between blade and groove can consequently be compensated, thus making simple production and mounting possible. The problem is that the plays in the radial direction may cause difficulties in ensuring the tolerances in the circumferential direction of the groove. It is therefore known that, in order to set the radial gaps between the airfoil tip and a duct boundary lying directly opposite the latter, the profile ends are ground over or brought to size by turning a lathe, while the blades mounted in the groove are being pressed outward. Apart from this, there is often the problem of achieving simple mountability and demountability of blades and the substructures, along with low production costs.